


what must it be like to grow up that beautiful?

by lilybabe



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: A - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Rating May Change, cordelia is a teacher, idk what this is its been stuck in my head, mistys a waitress, they are just gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilybabe/pseuds/lilybabe
Summary: cordelia is quite taken up with one particular waitress
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. i can't dare to dream about you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick story i wrote for my english class (yes i submitted it and got an A skxbmsgsja) and i've been thinking about posting it for some time so i finally cave in  
> ALSO IM NOT A WRITER PLS DONT BE MEAN THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND ENGLISH ISNT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE

As Cordelia bid her goodbyes to her last student she reached for her phone and dialed Coco's number who picked up after two signals. 

"Hey hot stuff. What's up?" She heard her best friend's voice pierce her ears. 

"Hi Co. I was wondering if you wanted to get some food after work. What time do you get off?" Cordelia asked after placing her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she started gathering all the papers from her desk.

"In about ten minutes or so. We can go to that new diner they opened up down the street from your school." 

"Great! I just had my last class and I'm gonna be here to pack up my stuff and you can pick me up. Sounds good?" She asked plopping into her chair with a sigh. 

"Sure babe, see you soon." Coco said and hung up. 

Cordelia rubbed her eyes to prevent herself from falling asleep. Being a teacher was exhausting on its own but being a middle school teacher would suck up all the energy from a humans body. Considering that it was Friday and the weather that day was truly a blessing Cordelia wanted to spend some time with her best friend. After her divorce with Hank she threw herself into work and almost never went out. So this was good, this was a good start. 

After cleaning up her class, Cordelia put on her coat, took her bag and left the school, perfectly in time for Coco to pull up to the front entrance. 

"Get in Cords. I don't wanna get a ticket." Coco yelled making sure no one is looking at her suspiciously.

Cordelia got into the passenger seat and said hello to the woman beside her greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. "Where are we going?" She asked while buckling her seatbelt. Coco was a reckless driver so better be safe than sorry. 

The other blonde started driving hitting a speed bump and muttering a quiet "sorry" under her breath.  
"They opened this new diner down the street. I thought we could try it out." She replied looking over at Cordelia who simply nodded in agreement. 

She lightly turned on the radio as Coco started going on about her day and how much of an asshole her boss is but it didn't matter that much because the 'cute girl', as Coco put it, at the front desk - Mallory, was her name - told her she looked beautiful. Cordelia let out a small chuckle and continued to listen to her best friend when she realized they arrived at their destination. 

"God, I'm starving but I need to pee so you go find a table and I'm gonna run to the bathroom before I embarrass myself." Coco said after they entered the diner. Cordelia nodded in an understanding and left to look for a free spot. 

She found a little booth in the corner next to the spacious window. The couches were a pastel blue, tables white as were walls but with little clouds painted near the ceiling. Cordelia thought it was like pulled out of the dream. She was lost in her thoughts so much so that she didn't even see the waitress approaching her table. 

"Hi!" Cordelia heard behind her which made her a little bit startled. She whipped her head around only to see what was easily the most beautiful woman she'd ever layed her eyes upon. If she thought the place was like a dream the girl was most definitely an angel. 

"My name's Misty and I will be your waitress for today." Misty. Cordelia repeated the name in her head five times in order not to forget, and she definitely didn't want to forget her. She put a menu on the table in front of Cordelia which pulled her out of her thoughts and back onto the earth.

"Can I get you started with anything or are we waiting for someone to join you ma'am?" Only now Cordelia noticed Misty's Cajun accent and it did nothing else besides making her more attractive in Cordelia's eyes. 

"Umm...I'm- I-" Jesus Cordelia great way to make a good impression, she thought. "I'm waiting for someone, she just went to the bathroom. And it's Miss not Ma'am." She finally replied and she could feel her cheeks getting red with embarrassment. But Misty just simply nodded locking her piercing blue eyes with Cordelia's chocolate ones. 

"Then we're waiting together, Miss." Misty roamed her eyes over Cordelia's body and walked away, leaving the latter completely dazed. What the hell even was that? Cordelia kept thinking to herself. She has met pretty women before, but she never felt so...awed? Misty was almost offensively attractive with her tall posture, ocean blue eyes and wild, curly hair. She was overthinking the last three minutes so badly she didn't even realized when Coco sat across from her, praising the bathroom lighting and shoving her phone into Cordelia's face so she could look at the selfies she took there.

"Cords, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Coco asked with sincerity. 

"I might've." Cordelia replied, eyes still on the menu that the taller blonde brought with her. 

"You're so weird sometimes." Coco just shrugged. "Okay what do you want? That pretty little ass won't get fat on its own." 

Cordelia didn't really register Coco's words and just took the menu in her hands trying her best to regain her focus. She's just a girl Cordelia, stop acting like a teenager. She's probably not even interesed in you, don't make up scenerios in your head. Cordelia shook her head and started reading the menu as her best friend started talking about the last date she'd been on making Cordelia laugh at blonde's another failed attempt to find herself a soulmate.

"Are you ladies ready to order yet?" She suddenly heard someone say. Well not someone, Misty. She didn't dare to look up, she didn't have enough power within her. Coco placed her order and Cordelia knowing she didn't remember anything on the menu just responded with "I'll have the same". Misty wrote it all down and winked at Cordelia after saying "That's a great choice, Miss." Which made Cordelia glad she was sitting because if she were standing she would probably drop on the floor due to her knees getting weak. 

Oh this is going to be a pain in the ass.


	2. you've ruined my life by not being mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so well received im in shock, thank you thank you thank you it means so much to me and im so happy that you guys liked it<3 if you have any advices or/and requests find me on twitter @cateblvnchet

"Girl are you okay?" Coco said getting a little concerned. 

Cordelia just stared at the blonde in front of her as if she just asked her about astrophysics. 

"Oh, I see what's happening here. Our little Delia has a crush. Okay who is he? Spill the details." Coco said, too excitedly for Cordelia's taste. 

After regaining last bits of her mind she said. "You see that waitress that was just here?" She pointed discretly to the other table Misty was currently at. Making Coco abruptly turn her head around looking for the woman in question. "Jesus Coco, stop it." She lightly slapped the blonde on the arm. 

"Yeah, what about her?" Coco said clearly not getting the memo.

Cordelia just stared at her waiting for the lights to switch in her mind. Suddenly Coco opened her mouth so wide Cordelia could see all of her teeth and if her eyes could fall out they probably would. 

"Don't be weird. Please." 

Two women drifted back into their previous conversation. They were enjoying their company but their casual talk was interrupted by arrival of their food. But it wasn't Misty who brought it. 

Cordelia tried to not look disappointed when she realized it wasn't the curly blonde. She started talking with Coco again, making it seem like her thoughts weren't all over the place. 

They finished their meals at the same time as the bill was placed on their table. Cordelia smiled politely and paid for the food, leaving a generous tip. 

"Are you ready to go Co?" Cordelia said placing the wallet back into her purse and closing it. 

"Sure, let's get going." She said grabbing her friend's arm hooking their elbows together. 

Misty noticed the two women leaving her peripheral vision and couldn't help but feel little a sting in her chest. You're being ridiculous you don't even know her, she said in her head. She looked over to the table where the women were seated and saw something on the table. She went over to get a closer look and mouth fell open upon the sight. It was a phone. It was one of the women's phone. What was she supposed to do? They already left. She took the phone in her hand not really knowing what to do next. She peeked through the window but didn't see any of them outside. She sighed and took the phone with her.  
I'll think about it later, she repeated in her head as she went over to the rest of the tables, her shift was ending soon anyway. 

Misty took her last order for the day and went back to the kitchen to pass it over as she felt something vibrating in the pocket of her apron. She soon realized it was the phone left behind and quickly pulled it out. The name "Coco" was glancing back at her and she froze not knowing if she should pick it up or not. Was it invasion of someone's privacy? Not giving it any more thoughts she quickly accepted the call. 

"Hello?" A soft voice greeted her. 

"Um hi, I was waiting for someone to call to inform, that the owner left this phone in the diner." Misty said mentally high-fiving herself at how composed she sounded. 

"Oh thank God. I was so scared I left it at work." She could her the relief in the woman's voice. "Is there any chance I can come over and pick it up soon?" 

"Yes, of course." Suddenly Misty didn't mind staying after work a little longer. "It's Misty by the way. If you get here just say my name to the cashier and I'll come out." She said slightly more calm now.

"Thank you, Misty. You're a lifesaver!" She heard as the line went quiet. 

Misty locked the phone and calmed herself some more. She got this. 

After 15 minutes of waiting she saw a blond haired woman entering the diner, panting as if she just ran a marathon. 

"Hi! I'm looking for Misty." She said clearly out of breath. 

"Hi." Misty said as she spotted the woman. 

"Thank you again. I owe you big time." The woman said looking into Misty's eyes and hugging the phone tightly to her chest. Misty wondered how deep she could swim in those pools of honey before she drowned. 

"Well you can start by giving me your name." Misty said surprising even herself. But the shorter woman just smiled at her and extended her hand towards her. 

"I'm Cordelia. Nice to meet you." She said as Misty took her hand. "I'm really sorry you had to wait for me to get here. I'm sure you had plenty of other things to do." Cordelia said apologetically

"That's quite alright, really. It was a welcome distraction." Misty replied smiling at her. Was she flirting with her? It's been a while since anybody flirted with Cordelia. She's probably just being friendly, I really need to start knowing the difference between romantic and platonic kindness, Cordelia thought.  
"Well, don't let me keep you." And Cordelia wanted to rush with response that she has all the time in the world, that she can stay. But on the second thought that did seem a bit strange didn't it? They're, after all, strangers.

"Oh yeah yeah, I should get going" She said going towards the door, soon realizing Misty's following her. "And thank you, again. I don't know how I'll ever repay you." Cordelia said while Misty held the entrance door open for her, moving behind her when Cordelia stepped outside. 

"No no, it's no big deal really. Just drop by from time to time and we'll be even. It's not often I get to see such a pretty face in a miserable place like this." Misty said looking Cordelia up and down. Again.

Ducking her head and blushing fiercly she just uttered a quiet thank you. Cordelia turned around in the direction of the parking lot. She looked over her shoulder only to notice Misty still standing in the same place and slightly waving. She waved back and fastened her pace. 

Cordelia what did you get yourself into, she thought as she sighed heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care and drink some water besties<3


End file.
